DESCRIPTION: This SBIR fast-track application proposes to develop, evaluate, and implement an Internet-based continuing education (CE) program to teach primary care physicians and residents about genetic testing, basic genetic counseling, and ethical issues associated with genetics. The CE program will be available via the Internet and will include clinical scenarios, information for physicians to give to patients, and discussion capability (via bulletin boards). The University of Pittsburgh will provide CE credit. The project will develop a suite of six courses. In Phase I we will create a prototype course that will include a straightforward clinical scenario involving a patient and physician where genetic testing is indicated. We will also develop and evaluate assessment instruments to measure the effect of the courses. We will assess the prototype and instruments in a simple randomized evaluation study comparing subjects using the genetics course to subjects using a CE course on another topic. Phase II of the project will complete the five other courses, and evaluate all courses over a six-month period to investigate the benefit of a series of courses and evaluate potential benefit over time.